File No. 009: Good Cop, Bad Cop
File No. 009: Good Cop, Bad Cop is the ninth and final case of Layton Brothers: Mystery Room. It investigates the murder of Keelan Makepeace four years prior, and the recent murder of his daughter, Diane, and explores the reasons behind Alfendi Layton's personality disorder. Plot After leaving the room Diane Makepeace had held her captive in, Lucy resumes her search for Alfendi. As she thinks, she recalls how Diane showed her that the case file for Alfendi's investigation into the murder of "Pig" was missing the crucial evidence that would have incriminated Keelan, strongly suggesting that Alfendi had destroyed it. Quickly banishing her angst, she reminds herself that the first thing she needs to do is locate either Hilda or Alfendi. Elsewhere, two voices are heard conversing. One seems bewildered, repeatedly asking for information and wincing in pain, while the other seems set, determined, in pursuit of a conclusion. Lucy makes her way towards the base of the West Tower of Forbodium Castle. Upon reaching the base of the staircase, she hears a gunshot. Startled, she quickly makes her way up the stairs, discovering Alfendi bound and blindfolded with a pistol in hand, and Diane's dead body lying beside him. Lucy flashes back to when Diane accused him of murdering Keelan Makepeace, Diane's father. Hilda arrives suddenly, quickly accusing Alfendi of murdering Diane and demanding he drop the pistol. Owing to them being the only people present in the castle, Hilda reasons that only Alfendi could have killed Diane. However, Al claims that someone else shot Diane, then dropped the pistol in his lap. "Potty Prof" then switches in, demanding he be untied and insisting that both of the Makepeaces were killed by the same person. Justin Lawson appears, telling Lucy and Hilda to 'do as the man says'. Justin states that his requested back-up was taking longer to organise than expected, so he went on ahead. Hilda dismisses his suggestion to untie Alfendi on the grounds that Al is a murderer, but Justin reassures her that they'll be safe: his 'slugs never miss'. Upon release, Al immediately begins his investigation, starting by determining that the only suspects are Hilda, Justin and himself. He retakes witness statements from Hilda and Justin regarding Keelan's death four years prior; as he has no recollection of the event, Alfendi gives no statement of his own. Four years ago, the force was preparing to search Forbordium Castle for Keelan. Alfendi had gone on ahead alone; the raid was called off in favor of Hilda, Justin and Commissioner Barton going after him instead. Justin allocated the commissioner to search the west tower, Hilda to the central tower and himself to the east tower after hearing a gunshot. From east tower's roof, he had seen Alfendi cornering Keelan at gunpoint on the west tower's roof, as had Hilda from a window in the central tower. Hilda reached the west tower first, finding the commissioner trying to break down the stairway door to the roof without success. As the two of them worked together, two more shots were heard from above. When they managed to break down the door and head upstairs to the roof, they found Keelan dead from a headshot and Alfendi unconscious in a pool of his own blood. Justin arrived shortly afterwards. After this recount of the incident, Alfendi and Lucy then begin to search for evidence to clear his name. They find that, while the gun in Alfendi was holding was used to shoot Diane, the angle of penetration of Diane's fatal wound means the shot must have been fired from the staircase leading to the roof, meaning Alfendi could not have shot her from his chair. Alfendi then asserts that there must be a secret way to the West Tower roof from another area of the castle, which would explain how the killer gained access to and fled from both crime scenes. Alfendi also notices an inconsistency in Hilda's statement; Hilda claimed to have seen Makepeace clutching his right side in agony after Alfendi's first shot at him, though it was his left side that had been injured. Alfendi concludes that the first gun shot heard was not him shooting Makepeace, but rather Makepeace shooting Alfendi, which was why he couldn't remember what had happened. He also determines that Hilda lied about seeing Alfendi, as she could not have seen Alfendi from her position in the central tower. She had merely assumed Alfendi was cornering Makepeace from Lawson crying out 'Don't shoot, Al!'. Alfendi uses this as evidence that Justin is the culprit: he was Keelan Makepeace's collaborator, who faked the supposed shootout and murdered both Makepeaces. All they need is to locate a hidden route to the roof of the West Tower, and his guilt will be obvious. Lucy's investigations prove fruitless, and Alfendi is left empty handed. "Placid Prof" switches in, and, to Lucy's shock, affirms that he was the one who shot Keelan Makepeace, as he recounted himself doing so four years ago. Upset, Lucy runs off. Catching up to Lucy a while later, Hilda confides in her her own reaction to Al's first confession, revealing that Alfendi's original personality was, in fact, the "Potty Prof", and that "Placid Prof", the alter Lucy had regarded as "normal", was a personality that emerged after the events of four years ago. Aggravated by the "Placid Prof" having made a false confession and Hilda's tardy revelation, Lucy decides to continue investigating on her own. In a thorough reexamination of the castle, she finds a damaged ivy vine on the rear of the central tower; it appears as though it was broken by someone grabbing it. Armed with the knowledge of the broken ivy revealed in her investigations, Lucy and Hilda unite in an attempt to prove Al innocent, and accuse Justin of both murders. Lucy also points out something Diane had told her about her father: Makepeace had claimed he could get away with any crime owing to 'friends in the force'. Lucy presents the original case file compiled by Justin as proof that he had destroyed evidence, and was in fact protecting Makepeace from within the Met. Asserting that he must have leaped from the West Tower onto the outer wall of the Central Tower and climbed across to the East Tower to shoot both Makepeaces, Alfendi joins the duo in pointing out that forensics will find rubble, dust, and plant material on any part of Lawson that came in contact with that wall. Apparently relieved, Justin confesses to both murders and attempt on Alfendi's life. When asked about his motive for working with Makepeace in the first place, Justin just gives a vague explanation, stating that "some bad people were getting a bit too powerful" but refuses to elaborate on what this means. Justin is then arrested for his crimes. Some time later, Lucy notes that Justin's arrest prompted the reopening of all the Jigsaw Puzzle cases, where it was discovered that eleven of the twenty-six cases had "nowt" to do with the original Jigsaw Puzzle killer; Justin had simply planted the jigsaw pieces in order to mislead the investigative team. Alfendi arrives at the Mystery Room, ostensibly furious; he had arranged a meeting with Justin in prison over Justin's unexplained motives, but it had enlightened him no further; in fact, the only information he had gleaned from the interview was, in his point of view, ridiculous. Justin had handed Alfendi a "brainwashing book" that he claimed to have read from during Alfendi's time in hospital while in a coma. Allegedly, this not only "created" Alfendi's Placid persona, but also implanted false memories within Alfendi that led to him readily admitting (albeit falsely) to Makepeace's murder. Both Alfendi and Lucy express doubts about the veracity and efficacy of the so-called brainwashing book, prompting Lucy to remark how it is just a new case for them to solve. In the final scene of the game, the Commissioner is seen discussing the recent events over the phone with someone who he calls Hershel. Case Files People Victims * Keelan Makepeace * Diane Makepeace Suspects * Alfendi Layton * Justin Lawson * Hilda Pertinax * The Commissioner Evidence Statements Deductions Gallery Gbc3.png Gbc4.png Gbc2.PNG Gbc1.PNG Trivia * Ironically, the killing of Keelan and Diane is what saved Alfendi's life. * Alfendi only came to Forbodium Castle when Diane threatened to detonate a bomb in a school, a hospital, or Lucy's home. de:File No. 009: Good Cop, Bad Cop Category:Mystery Room Cases